Scarlet Hand
The Scarlet Hand ('''aka the '''Order of the Scarlet Hand, '''or informally, the "Order of Saint Twinblades")' is a currently independent Alterac Silver Hand liaison Alterac partisan order formed under the Alliance supporting provisional government, the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, which, with its backing of the Alliance, once more embraced the roots of the Silver Hand as more than a mere guard force at the falling out of Aiden Perneolde and the subsequent marshal law that was enacted by Uther the Lightbringer. With the Silver Hand being considered a controversial order in Alterac following Lordaeron's martial law of the mountains, they protected the local Strahnbrad populace from the Blackrock Clan orc menace, which was but a thorn in the Lordaeron continent's side when compared to the inevitable Scourge of Lordaeron which was soon to swarm the Northlands with their swathes of undead. Historical Highlords/Grand Crusaders Sir Kevennas Lightforge - Cousin of Joseph Valonforth, former Highlord of the Citrine Eagle, who fell in combat against the Scourge of the Alterac Ruins during their purge in Barony Mordis. During this crucial point, Kormed Wolfheart proceeded to wear his old Scarlet armor into battle and later had a new suit crafted in the image of Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan of the Scarlet Crusade in honor of his current title's namesake. Grand Crusader Kormed Wolfheart - Rise to Existence During the young days of the Scarlet Hand, they were a paramilitary geurilla warfare organization in the Tirisfal Glades pirecing a thorn in the side of Sylvanas as they mustered a valiant defense over what meager holdings the battered Scarlet Crusade still claimed hold to. Before the Cataclysm struck, the remaining Scarlet Hand under Kormed followed their young leader to the Alterac Mountains where he promised them he had ancestral lands that belonged to him and that he would return to it, reclaim it, and create a Scarlet refuge within his lands. At this bold promise, his followers came in pursuit and thereafter Kormed led them to the Alterac Mountains where, rich in Scarlet history, they would inevitably cement a reputation and name for themselves with the local Northlander peoples as the rightful bearers of Valea Twinblades's legacy. Campaigns Served In Wrath of the Lich King After Abbendis left for Northrend, the Scarlet Hand formed as a Scarlet Crusade militia that went back to the comfort of the Scarlet Monastery and the Tirisfal Glades. Coming to the aid of the Solliden family and their lands towards the beginning of the Cataclysm, the inevitable pressure from the unending Forsaken made them tactically draw back and help in the construction of the Solliden Farm. The group splintered away as their order crumbled around them and following Captain Wolfheart, they traveled to his proclaimed birthright - that being both his duchy, Wolfrun, and the Alterac Mountains which were easy to defend against Sylvanas as well as to carve out a home free from the constant threat of the Undead. Before Southshore was blighted by the Forsaken, the Scarlet Hand came to Southshore and was confronted by Raleigh the Devout who told them the only way they would overcome the current stigma of the Scarlet Crusade was to purge its hierarchy in the Monastery "in the name of the Light". The future renegades intently listened to their fellow Scarlet turncoat before heading to the mountains. Once this was done, when Wolfheart made his promise they'd make a home in the Alterac Mountains, he annointed himself as the Highlord of this future order of righteous Scarlets - and in honor of the Silver Hand he watched Arthas disband before his very eyes at Stratholme, he named his faction the "Scarlet Hand" - the last true order of Scarlets loyal to the idealism and beliefs of the Old Silver Hand. Cataclysm Greatly hurt by Voss and her attacks on the Scarlet Crusade at the beginning of the Cataclysm, the Crusade was beginning to crumble and others were opening their eyes to its impurity and fall from grace. When the Scarlet Renegades began their rebellion in the Scarlet Monastery led by Joseph the Awakened, the Scarlet Hand which had branched off from the crumbling Scarlet Crusade following Abbendis's treachery were were called upon by Joseph to pick a side in the upcoming Scarlet civil war, and the Hand cast their lot with the Scarlet Renegades, making a pilgrimage to the Scarlet Monastery to assist in wiping out the demented regime that was currently in power. King Varian Wrynn personally asked for Alliance mercenaries to help overthrow the corrupt Scarlet Crusade, to rid it of its magi, to bring the Scarlets back to the Light, and finally, to take part in history. The Stromgarde Militia backed by Captain Nials also requested Stromsmen and allies to journey to the Scarlet Monastery for the gains of the Kingdom of Stromgarde and its paladins whilst nonetheless distrustful of Joseph and his ambitions. Jospeh also had a friend in Stranglethorn who asked mercenaries to help him retake the Armory and a supporter in the Barrens that thought the Scarlet Monastery would be of strategic value against the Forsaken in the Undercity, nevermind Shandris Feathermoon herself, to which Joseph was much obliged to receive the support of. Following Joseph's success in the Scarlet Monastery, Joseph was made the rightful Scarlet Champion and leader of the Scarlet Crusade in the Scarlet Monastery. Because of this, Kormed as Highlord of the Scarlet Hand changed his title to Grand Crusader, modeling this after Saidan Dathrohan's own title as leader of the Crusade since Taelen was considered a traitor and Saidan Dathrohan a hero till Balnazzar's trickery. Mists of Pandaria WIP. Warlords of Draenor WIP. Legion WIP. Battle for Azeroth WIP. Current Purpose & Goals '''Despite being a reformed Silver Hand order (and more specifically the modern reformation of the Champions of Truth), these paladins have not fallen far from the tree they descend from; still empowered by the Light, these pious warriors travel across the lands of Alterac purging demi human beings and to protect the meek and innocent. As the original Scarlet Crusade was formed as a force to combat the rising tides of the Scourge, so does the Scarlet Hand, which has tasted the bitterness of the Scourge ravaging Alterac from Strahnbrad to Barony Mordis.' (The Scarlet Hand was made on November 4, 2012) by Kormed and pre-dates even the existence of the City-State of Alterac’s formation by 4 months) ' Sub-divisions Crimson Legion (officers of the Scarlet Hand) Doctrine & Scripture The Scarlet Hand, because it is a reformed Scarlet Renegade order with Silver Hand leanings, has a mixture of old Silver Hand texts as well as newer, modern Scarlet doctrine that is not considered too zealous or wrote by supposed heathens. As such, much of High General Brigitte Abbendis's radical teachings have been refuted by the Scarlet Hand as immoral, unjust, and the Crimson Dawn she birthed as an illegitimate claim to a continuation of the True Scarlet Crusade. Based on the writings of the Unknown Crusader, a diary account during the attack and destruction of the Scarlet Enclave, who was apparently a survivor of the Crimson Legion in Stratholme (see: Scarlet Bastion reference on Day 1 and the reference of death at their backs), and therefore an assumed follower of Saidan Dathrohan, he at first was a firm believer in Abbendis but questioned her taking the Scarlet Crusade's forces to Northrend. For this reason it is assumed those who lean into the teachings of Saidan Dathrohan, who was one of the first four original Silver Hand Knights before the addition of Gavinrad, likely do not agree with adherents of the last Scarlet High General's teachings, and probably prefer her father's leadership as well as other Silver Hand and Scarlet veterans than her. 'Musings of the High General "Purify the body with labor. Purify the soul with prayer. Purify your enemies with fire. Pain is not an enemy, but an ally to be embraced, held close, and delivered to unbeliever and believer alike. Resistance to the ways of the Light is a sign of impurity, and should be excised from the flesh of the community." Priestly Preening: Be Like Your Betters 1. Cultivate a fulsome beard, for it conceals the imperfections of the face from the Light. 2. Purify your hands in the milk of the mare, that they be soft and supple when handling the offertory. 3. Bathe in the rivers, allowing the glorious natural gifts of the Light to cleanse your skin. 4. Replace regularly your holy raiment, that your appearance and odours not offend the servants of the Light. 5. Maintain at all times an upright posture - let not fatigue nor sloth curl the spine. ' '''Give to the Church and the Light Will Provide "From the desk of High Abbot Landgren: It may seem that in dark times of strife and turmoil that one must turn inward, protecting family and loved ones to the exclusion of all else. But these feelings are false - without the beacon of hope that is the Church, despair will quickly inundate the very pores of your family's soul. All the full stomachs, warm toes, and happy smiles that worldly goods may purchase will not save your family from the creeping inner emptiness that shirking your fiduciary responsibilities to the light will induce. Give to the church. The hardships endured through lack of worldly goods act as a forge for the soul, burning out impurities and raising you up to a higher plane of being. Be not ashamed at the rumbling of an empty stomach, the bite of a sharp rock upon your bare foot, or the chill of the winter wind. These are but means by which the Light communicates its inspiration to the soul. These sacrifices ensure that the arching, gold-appointed paeans to the Light which so inspire you at worship are well-maintained. Eschew the comforts of the flesh, and come ever closer to the Light." For the Light! "His name brought Light to darkest Azeroth. His valor tore the walls of mis'ry down. The Silver Hand would ne'er do better more than give the world the knight who'd give himself. His fame was not that which he sought to grow, nor was the lordship over his own kind. Instead he chose to fight for Lordaeron to hope his kin would have to fight no more. The tragic tale of this most holy knight will never end with his unholy death. We honor him, and we shall give him thanks! Uther always shall know glory and Light!" Page 5 of the Diary of High General Abbendis "I will leave most of the Crusade here to continue mopping-up operations on the undead in our backyard. I imagine that once they have finished what we began, most will disband and go back to their homes to live in peace. That somehow seems right. At our finest, we have always been the salt of the earth, rising up to take back our homes from the filth of the Scourge corruption, to return our Lordaeron to its former glory. To a time before the Scourge. Before Arthas and regicide... before the Lich King." The Scarlet Hand does not disclaim this page and takes inspiration in it as a statement to what their present intentions are. Welcomed Literature While these are not considered scriptures of the Scarlet Crusade, they appear through out the Scarlet Crusade's area of influence and do not conflict with the teachings of the Scarlets. Extended Annals of Darrowshire Arathor and the Troll Wars The Seven Kingdoms The Alliance Splinters The Scourge of Lordaeron Civil War in the Plaguelands Beliefs & Practices News from the North seems to suggest that Scarlet Crusaders consider themselves Crusaders by their bloodline and that miracles of the Light can happen. Routine in the Scarlet Crusade also consists of "purging heathens", notably in the "infected Plaguewood". They also believe in judgement and sentencing, as well as veneration of the Holy Light: "may it be that the impure, unkempt barbarians are judged and sentenced next. Praise be the Light." Finally, they believe in preservation and having an eternity somewhere: "may the Light preserve you for all eternity so that you may spread the good word until the end of days." According to the Memoirs of Lord Thorval, the Scarlet Crusade has taken grim measures to ensure villages are cleansed and Scourge free. "Ascending the final hill revealed a terrifying vista. The village lay burnt and deformed. I ran to our house. A makeshift bolt had been nailed across the outside of the door. Too distressed to wonder at this, I burst in to find the remains of my family prostrate at my feet, charred beyond recognition. I turned away in anguish, and beheld the gashes in the door where they had clawed in panic. The smallest scratches had belonged to the youngest. I later learned that in our absence, rumors had flown that a plaguebearer was hiding around the village. The Scarlet Crusade had seen to it that every last inhabitant was rounded up and burned alive. Unthinkable though their cruelty was, I found that the same feeling now stirred inside my breast." Government was also instituted by the Scarlet Crusade, notably in the Scarlet Lands, where an attempt to bring back the days of Old Lordaeron were attempted. An example was the New Avalon Registry which was stored in the town hall, and how New Avalon also had a mayor - Mayor Quimby. "The registry will tell us many things about the Scarlet insects. Death rates, births, but most importantly, movement. Look here, , they have already sent three vessels abroad. Let me see here... Where are they headed? ' ''WHAT? This is impossible. They sail to Northrend!" '' Heathen & Infidel Texts The Scarlet Hand considered this list of books to be writings from heathens and enemies of the Scarlet Renegade cause, and therefore, to be caught with these books is a crime against the Light... and very punishable. # The Diary of High General Abbendis: this diary is refuted and considered noncanon because the Holy Light is clearly a pious magic, and would not make her feel cold if it were genuinely the Light; furthermore. Some text has been taken out of this book which has been considered canon or ideas revered by the Scarlet Renegades, but they are far and few in between. # Holy Relics & Pilgrim Sites '''Holy Sites # Scarlet Bastion: "Grand Crusader Dathrohan struggles to hold a small outpost known as the Scarlet Bastion in the undead-infested city of Stratholme, the Scarlet Crusade’s holiest site. The Scarlet Bastion is where the Scarlet Crusade ﬁrst formed, and where the founding members took their oaths." (Dark Factions, page 156) # Scarlet Monastery: "The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed." (worldofwarcraft.com) # Tyr's Hand: "Tyr’s Hand is manned by an army of Scarlet Crusaders and is untouched by the undead plague. Located in the southeastern Plaguelands, Tyr’s Hand is the only human settlement left in this part of Lordaeron...The few humans who roam the Plaguelands desperately seek the safety of Tyr’s Hand, and I was forced to do the same." (Lands of Conflict) # Uther's Tomb: "The only place of any sanity in this cursed land, Uther’s Tomb is a simple monument to the fallen hero. A statue of Uther stands on a marble pedestal. The Holy Light shines on this place..." (Lands of Conflict) Holy Relics # Gavinrad's Sigil: "Engraved with the image of a silver fist, held up triumphantly." # Shroud of Uther: "A heavy piece of canvas, probably used as a blanket or shawl." # Crimson Boar: "A small jeweled statue." # Lihanna's Strand: "Several small diamonds, strung together with gold filigree." # The Ashbringer: "King Magni Bronzebeard forged the Ashbringer from a piece of crystal purified by wielders of the Holy Light. This gave the sword strange Light-bearing powers. It was named for its ability to slaughter undead, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Ashbringer passed through several hands, serving both Light and Shadow..." # Light's Wrath: "Obsessed with cleansing undead from the world of Azeroth, the fanatical Scarlet Crusade tried to create a second Ashbringer in the form of a staff. However, a dreadlord who had infiltrated the order intervened, interrupting their efforts and triggering a violent magical explosion. The damaged staff’s power proved nearly uncontrollable." (Worldofwarcraft.com) # Davil's Libram: "The heroes of Darrowshire held relics of their own, and inside of those relics lie more precious memories." "It tells of the paladin Davil Lightfire and how the Crusade took his libram to the town hall of Hearthglen." Sayings & Phrases These sayings & phrases are intended to help give an idea and in-game examples of what Scarlet Crusaders say so you can have an idea of what yours might talk like, too. * Scarlet Scout: "The Light condemns all who harbor evil. Now you will die!" * Scarlet Scout: "The Scarlet Crusade shall smite the wicked and drive evil from these lands!" * Scarlet Scout: "There is no escape for you. The Crusade shall destroy all who carry the Scourge's taint." * Scarlet Scout: "You carry the taint of the Scourge. Prepare to enter the Twisting Nether." * Scarlet Preacher: "Do you think this to be pain? To be suffering? HAH! Destroy this mortal shell so that I may ascend to the heavens!" * Scarlet Preacher: "HAH! I've survived three separate inquisitions! This is nothing in comparison!" * Scarlet Preacher: "I used to work for Grand Inquisitor Isillien! Your idea of pain is a normal mid-afternoon for me!" * Scarlet Preacher: "You will be hanging in the gallows shortly, Scourge fiend!" * Crimson Pilgrim: "Light's Wrath, I thought it was lost..." * Crimson Pilgrim: "With Wrath, you might save us all." * Crimson Pilgrim: "Please, be careful of that staff..." * Scarlet Commander Mograine: "Infidels. They must be purified!" ScarletHand1.jpg| WoWScrnShot 011118 201359.jpg| WoWScrnShot 052818 210147.jpg| WoWScrnShot 053118 004417.jpg| WoWScrnShot 090917 220458.jpg| WoWScrnShot 092017 191755.jpg| WoWScrnShot 052718 224624.jpg| Category:City State of Alterac